Dream Fling
by Pandieora
Summary: Ronald has a problem, the same reoccurring themed dreams. Are his assumptions right or are his hormones to blame?


"Ronald! Ronald! Oh dammit Ron!" "Mmm…Hermione..." he moaned. He awoke with a start from a small firm smack to his chest.

"Ronald wake up, your mother said breakfast is ready." She stood there at the side of his bed her foot tapping on the small showing of his floorboard under the sea of clothing, quills, and books.

"Oi! Bloody hell woman get out I'm not decent!" She looked down at his huddled form under his covers a slight blush covering her cheeks. Ron smirked as he remembered last night's dream; he crossed his legs and sat up. Hermione turned on her heel as she walked out the door her skirt rising slightly from her swift movements. His blanket fell off his chest jumbling down near his privates hiding his bulge growing from the glimpse of her knickers he caught before the door shut with a click. He fell back onto his pillow legs still crossed his member now at full attention. He closed his eyes his mind playing back his dream in little flashes. His hand slowly slid down his torso to his destination.

He closed his hand around his cock slowly moving his hand up and down as the images flashed behind his eyelids.

Hermione in nothing but her nightie crawling over the foot of his bed with the straps to her top slowly sliding down her shoulders revealing the tops of her breasts.

He rubbed faster.

Hermione's lips pressing roughly to his as her bare nipples rubbed softly against his chest.

He rubbed harder.

Hermione's completely nude form slowly lowering herself down onto his cock

He groaned her name softly.

Hermione's soft folds holding his tip as he pressed against her entrance.

He growled as he released himself gasping; his cock flowing over making a mess.

X_X

Hermione shut the door behind her looking down she blushed and waved her wand as the length of her skirt went closer to her knees. She needed to stop doing this but she found it to be such a rush. She had fun messing with Ronald, visiting his dreams acting out her own little fantasies with the boy she loved. Raising her skirt hem when she was alone with him allowing him glimpses of her knickers. She enjoyed the only times she could have alone with him even if he didn't know of it. She went into Ginny's room and rummaged through her rucksack pulling out her dream journal where she wrote down all of the sexcapades she had encountered with Ronald in his dreams.

Dear Journal,

Last night's dream fling was loads of fun. I've learned so much about Ronald since I found this spell. I learned he's dreamed of me much before I ever started this. I also learned of his special 'areas'. He loves being nibbled on his ear lobes as well as on his lips. I never knew he would be into more of a leadership role….why does it turn me on when he wants me to call him master? I know it's demeaning and wrong but with him it just makes my knickers damp. I guess I just love this man.

X_X

The day continued the same as always at the burrow. Harry and Ginny sneaking off to the pond out back to be alone Mrs. Weasley figuring out what to make for meal times and Fred and George locked up in their room experimenting with different spells for their joke shop. Hermione sat on her cot reading and waiting for tonight's dream fling.

X_X

Hermione crept out of her room just as Harry crept in under his cloak. The same as the first day all of this started. A silent agreement between the two and Ginny. Hermione ascended the creaky stairs to Ron's room she slowly opened the door sneaking in stepping on his clothes to muffle her footsteps. She stood over his bed pulling out her wand she leaned over his sleeping figure her lips close to his ear.

X_X

Ron grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her onto his bed pinning her under him.

"Hullo 'Mione" he whispered with a smirk.

He could practically hear her heart flutter from the shock of him catching her.

She laid there with her arms pinned over her head by one of his hands. She blushed with him straddling her legs leaving her unable to move.

"Well hello Ronald…fancy this huh?" she stammered blushing profusely. Ron ducked his head to the hollow of her neck running his nose from the base of her neck to the bottom of her ear.

"This whole time I had a feeling, a slight inkling…I mean wow everything…it was too real." He whispered into her neck his breath tickling her earlobe. She was tense she could feel him on her exposed skin the bottom of her nightie was witched up to her waist from when she fell onto his bed. Everything was so real she couldn't believe what was going on.

"For such a clever witch you'd think you would have stopped before you would have gotten caught huh 'Mione? You couldn't resist me in my dreams. I wonder how well you can do with the real thing." He growled before pressing his lips to hers with a passion she had only had what seemed now a shadow of in his dreams. Her lips moved with his molding perfectly to his firm soft skin, his tongue slipped between her lips finding hers as they began to wrestle together. She moaned into their kiss as her chest rose pressing against him more. He released her arms pulling her up his lips and teeth finding her neck she moaned more as his hands began making their way down her subtle curves her fingers wrapping around the hem of her night gown pulling it up.

"R-Ronald…are you sure?" she whispered as her fingers wrapped into his thick ginger hair clearly not wanting to stop.

"Positive love, now relax I'm in charge tonight." He smirked as he pulled her gown up over her head pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You're so beautiful my love, so perfect." He reached down running her fingertips over her bare skin. "Is this alright 'Mione?"

"It's fine" she blushed deeper loving his warm hands over her body silently thanking herself for not wearing a bra tonight as his hands traced around her breasts. He kissed her softly cupping her breast slowly brushing his thumb over her hard nipple making her body flinch beneath him.

"Oh? And what's this?" he said with an evil grin brushing his thumb over her nipple once more, making her body flinch again. He grinned more. "If that's what I can do with my thumb I wonder what else I can do to you." He lowered his head once more taking her nipple into his mouth sliding his tongue over it sucking on it softly. She moaned hard.

"Well this is interesting isn't?" he smiled

"Ron that felt so good please don't stop now this is nothing compared to the dreams just please don't stop." She begged him with whispered moans. He continued using his tongue to coax out her tiny moans making the bulge in his pants grow considerably. Alas her tiny moans weren't enough for him he wanted more, and tasting Hermione seemed to be a newly discovered favorite past time of his and he wanted to try it all.

"Hermione close your eyes please." He whispered against her breast. Hermione snapped them shut as soon as he asked letting her other senses run wild. He lifted his head pressing his lips softly to hers. She smiled kissing him back with the same ease. His lips found her cheek and neck, her shoulders and her arms, her palms to her neck and everywhere in between again. He kissed her chest and the valley between her breasts, her soft stomach and her pelvis stopping right above her knickers. Her hands moved down and her thumbs began to pull her knickers down.

"Bad 'Mione." He smiled, "you will now have to be punished." Her eyes still closed she smiled wondering what he had in mind. Ron grabbed his wand from his bedside table he tied her arms above her head attaching them to his head board. He smiled, "I like how this looks, now that you won't try to take matters into your own hands I will continue." Hermione giggled softly as he slowly began to peel off her knickers. He grabbed her thighs and slowly pushed them apart running his thumb over her wet mound. Hermione gasped as his thumb brushed her clit. He smiled hearing her gasps and loved what it did to his own body. He opened her lips with his fingers letting his thumb rub over her slippery clit once more loving her sounds.

"Mmm Ronald please keep going please more." She pleaded with him spreading her legs more. He placed his hands on her hips gripping her firmly as he lowered his head finally tasting all of her. He ran his tongue up her slit prodding in her softly making her moan his name more. He found her clit once more and began sucking it gently while he ran his tongue over her sensitive little ball. She gasped louder as the restraints around her wrists disappeared. Her hands automatically flew to his hair, her fingers twisting in it along with the feeling twisting in her stomach. He resurfaced gasping hard along with her. He didn't think he would be able to last much longer he wanted her so very badly he wanted to show her what HE was capable of. He wanted to show her everything about him wanting to show her how much he loved her. He wanted to prove it all to her and more. He removed his pants and tossed them onto the floor along with her knickers. He pressed her lips to hers once more as his cock began to press against her. She moaned softly.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear. "Please Ron…make love to me.." she softly moaned into his neck their bodies burned against one another. He growled as he pressed against her more sliding into her all the way to the hilt. Stopping as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"'Mione?"

"I love you so much Ronald." She kissed him with a passion that was immediately returned. He slowly began to pump himself in and out of her being careful with her treating her as if she was made of glass. She moaned louder locking her legs around his waist she began to grind herself against him as he pumped faster.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione, so good." He could feel all of her pressing on him.

"Ron please more I'm so close I can feel it please!", She gasped louder losing control of herself. "Ron fuck me!" Ron didn't need telling twice. He was close to the brink himself he began to ram himself in her harder and faster in time with her heightening moans. Her hips were off of the bed letting him grab onto her arse squeezing it hard as he gave one last thrust filling her up. Her body stiffened her legs pulling him closer to her. She loosened her legs from around him allowing him to put his weight onto her body. He laid his head on her chest.

"I love you Hermione, with everything I have." His voice was thick, he grabbed her hand placing it on his chest over his heart. They both were beating as one. He chuckled softly as her fingers began to comb through his sweaty hair.

"I love you too Ronald with all of my heart." She was up to her frizzy hair in happiness. Everything was too perfect.

"Love…does this mean the fun we have in my dreams will stop?" He asked a little worried. She smirked at his reluctance to be rid of the dream flings.

"Well…" her hand wrapped around his once again rock hard member, his breathing hitched. "I would think you would prefer this every night compared to some half-baked simulation."

"I- I believe you are quit right my love." He smirked kissing her once more as he pulled her on top of him.


End file.
